<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Burning Thing (between you and me) by Shido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489001">This Burning Thing (between you and me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shido/pseuds/Shido'>Shido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Prince of Egypt (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Korean Translation, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, 아마도 짝사랑, 애타는 사랑, 한국어 번역</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>한국어</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shido/pseuds/Shido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>람세스는 다시 혼자가 된다. 그는 동생을 사막에 잃고, 이해하지 못하는 분노를 느낀다.<br/>그의 어머니는 탄식한다, 그의 아버지는 똑바로 일어나라고 말한다.<br/>"신은 울지 않는다."<br/>람세스는 신들도 상실을 느끼는지 궁금해진다.</p><p>albabutter 작가님의 This Burning Thing (between you and me) 한국어 번역입니다.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moses/Rameses II (Prince of Egypt)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Burning Thing (between you and me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141754">This Burning Thing (between you and me)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/albabutter/pseuds/albabutter">albabutter</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>작가: 어떻게 보면 로맨틱할 수도 있지만, 꼭 그렇게 보실 필요는 없어요. 그리고 얘네 실제로 혈연관계가 아니니 근친은 아닙니다, 그렇죠?</p><p>역자: 작가님의 허락을 받아 작업 후 업로드하였습니다. 부족하지만 재밌게 봐주시면 감사하겠습니다.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 신들의 후손이자, 파라오의 아들, 람세스는 이제 세 살이며, 부모님의 우주의 중심이다. 그는 태양이 떠오름과 함께 일어나며 그 홀로 있을 때가 없다, 이집트에서 람세스가 들을 수 있는 울음은 그 자신의 것뿐이다.</p><p> 모세는 절대 울지 않는다.</p><p> 그는 바구니 안에서 조용했다, 강물의 물결에 잠이 든 채로, 람세스는 모세를 쿡 찌르기 위해 반사적으로 손을 뻗는다. 그때 어머니가 그의 손을 찰싹 때려 물러나게 하는데, 그는 너무 놀라서 화내는 것마저 잊어버렸다. 투야가 바구니에서, 람세스의 손이 닿지 않는 공중으로 모세를 꺼내 들 때, 어머니의 손은 온화하다. 그는 어릴 때부터 모세를 만지면 안 된다는 것을 배운다.</p><p> 파라오는 관대하고, 여왕은 자상했으며, 람세스는 매료되었다. 자신보다 모세에게 더 많은 주의를 기울이는 사람이 있어도, 람세스는 알아차리지 못한다. 그는 궁전을 돌아다니느라 너무 바쁘다. 그는 동생을 돌보라는 말을 진지하게 받아들인다. 다섯 살 때, 그는 모세를 누구에게서나 보호한다. 그의 아버지는 그것은 좋은 지도자의 증거라고 말한다. 그의 어머니는 그것이 상냥한 영혼의 징조라고 말한다. 그의 보모들은 아무 말도 하지 않으나, 람세스가 어딜 가든지 모세를 끌고 가는 것을 발견하고는 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 가로젓는다.</p><p> 그는 모세에게 시시콜콜한 모든 것을 말한다. 그의 말은 그의 아버지는 다 들을 시간이 없는, 그의 하인들은 끝없는 인내심을 가지고 들어야 하는 일종의 횡설수설이다. 그러나 그들은 모세처럼 웃지 않는다, 밝고 기뻐하며, 람세스를 보는 것이 기쁜 일인 양. 모세는 종종 다른 일에 정신이 팔려 방황하곤 하는데, 몇 년 동안 반복되어왔다. 아무도 람세스를 멀리 떠난 적이 없는데도. 람세스의 작은 왕국, 왕국의 육아방에선 그가 가장 먼저 일어나고, 나중에 앉는 이이다. 모세는 원할 때마다 람세스 곁에서 떨어지지만  결코 멀리 가지 않는다. 람세스는 그를 쫓아가지 않는다, 왕자들은 말에 타 경주를 하지 않는 이상 그 누구도 뒤쫓아가지 않기에. 그러나 그는 항상 모세가 돌아오기를 기다린다.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> 람세스는 어린 왕자로 완전히 구제 불능이다. 그는 그에 대해 완전히 모세를 탓한다. 람세스는 아버지를 쏙 빼닮았다-넓은 코와 벌어진 어깨도 그렇지만- 평생 한 번도 고개를 숙인 적이 없다. 그가 들어설 때면 모두가 몸을 돌려 공손한 침묵으로 그를 지켜본다.</p><p> 모세는 더 말랐고, 키가 컸으며, 왕실의 책임에 부담을 느끼지 않는다. 모세가 들어오면 모두가 그를 향해 미소를 짓는다.</p><p> 람세스는 그의 어머니처럼 똑똑하고 매력적이다. 하지만 신의 법례에 의해, 그는 고립된 채로 산다. 그는 인간들 위에 존재하는 신의 아들이기 때문에 그들 사이에서 부동한다. 신들은 만질 수 없는 존재로 되어 있다. 천명의 손이 그에게 손을 뻗는다, 숭배하고, 경외하며, 그러나 결코 그들의 위치를 잊지 않는 채로.</p><p> 모세는 적어도 반나절은 그를 놀리고, 싸움을 걸면서 람세스를 넘어뜨리려 애쓴다. 그는 람세스의 궤도에서 자유롭다. 존경도, 존경도, 숭배도 없다. 그는 람세스의 발에 입을 맞추기 전에 얼굴을 주먹으로 때리고, 람세스의 코를 납작하게 하는 데 주저함이 없다. 모세는 결코 그를 신이나 왕처럼 대하지 않는다. 그는 그를 형제처럼 대하는데, 그것은 람세스가 신성한 신전에서 몸싸움하고, 의회 회의에 참여하는 대신 전차 경주를, 왕이 되는 법을 배우는 대신 책임을 무시하게 만든다.</p><p> 그는 아버지의 찡그린 얼굴과 형제의 웃음 사이에서 갈팡질팡한다. 나이가 들수록 슬그머니 도망치기 더 힘들었다. 맏아들, 생자는 아버지의 그늘 속에서 자란다. 모세는 그 어느 쪽도 아니었기에 그는 람세스에겐 눈엣가시였다. 그들이 멀어지는 건 쉽게 예상할 수 있었다. 그러나 람세스가 왕좌에 한 발씩 다가갈 때마다 모세는 두 발씩 다가가 그들 사이의 거리를 좁힌다. 대부분의 날, 서로의 결합에 굶주린 채로 누가 누구를 쫓고 있는지 람세스는 알지 못한다. 그는 모세를 곤경에서 구해내고, 모세는 람세스를 아버지의 실망에서 건져낸다.</p><p> 궁전에서는 자신을 잃고 망국의 길로 걸어가기 쉬웠는데, 그들 서로가 각자를 잃지 않기 위해 존재하는 완충재였다. 채찍의 갈라짐과 노예의 비명은 말을 채찍질하는 소리, 서로를 높은 곳으로 밀어붙이는 그들 자신의 고함과 구별할 수 없다. 그저 언젠가는 그칠 백색 소음일 뿐이었다.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> 람세스는 다시 혼자가 된다. 그는 동생을 사막에 잃고, 이해하지 못하는 분노를 느낀다.</p><p> 그의 어머니는 탄식한다, 그의 아버지는 똑바로 일어나라고 말한다.</p><p>
  <em> "신은 울지 않는다."</em>
</p><p> 람세스는 신들도 상실을 느낄지 궁금했다.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> 람세스는 아버지를 잃은 아들이다. 한 왕에게 왕관을 씌우고 다른 왕의 장례를 치르며, 도시는 슬퍼하고 기뻐한다. 왕좌에 앉자 자신이 다시 어린아이가 된 것 같이 느껴진다- 모세가 망을 보고 있는 동안 왕행세를 할 때처럼. 모세는 왕좌에 앉고 싶어 한 적이 없었다. 람세스는 군중 속에서 모세를 찾는 것을 멈출 수가 없다. 그는 보이지 않았기에, 람세스는 홀로 파라오가 된다.</p><p> 그의 어머니는 그를 기다리고 있었다, 기념행사가 끝나고 눈 주위의 화장을 지운 후, 그는 그녀에게 다가간다. 그녀가 두 팔을 벌리자, 그는 서슴없이 팔 안에 안긴다. 그는 그녀보다 키가 크다-몇 년 동안 그래왔지만, 그녀는 그의 체중을 쉽게 지탱한다.</p><p>
  <em> "그가 그리워요."</em>
</p><p> 아버지를 말하는 것인지, 동생을 말하는 것인지 그 자신도 모르지만, 어머니는 부드럽게 그의 얼굴을 감싸준다, 그것으로 족하다.</p><p> 어머니는 그의 왕좌 첫날 그와 함께한다, 그가 그녀와 눈을 마주치면 고개를 끄덕이며 그에게 작은 미소를 지어 준다. 그는 본능적으로 동생이 있어야 할 자리인 오른쪽을 바라본다. 그의 새로운 조언자는 왼쪽에 서 있다, 람세스는 그의 시선을 앞으로 향하게 하는 법을 배운다.</p><p> 그는 한 여인의 남편이다, 부드러운 목소리와 손과 몸을 가진, 그리고 언제나 그를 위해 준비된 여성. 그녀는 꿀처럼 상냥하고, 파라오의 아내로서 자신의 왕을 강하고 견고케 만드는 일에 무엇이든지 할 준비가 되어있다.</p><p> 그는 그녀를 좋아하기에, 그녀를 행복하게 해주기 위해 노력한다. 충분히 쉽다. 그러나 자신이 덜 부드럽고, 주근깨가 있고, 넓은, 자기 몸처럼 친숙한 또 다른 몸을 너무 자주 생각하게 된다는 것을 발견한다. 그는 태어나서 처음으로 갈망이란 것이, 거부당하는 것이 무엇을 의미하는지 배운다. 그는 자신과 제 아이의 어머니가 된 아내에게 생각을 집중한다, 잃어버린 이와 기회를 잊어버리려 한다, 그리고 아들을 위한 제국을 짓기 시작한다.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> 람세스는 선지자의 형이다. 모세가 돌아왔을 때(람세스는 그가 <em>항상</em> 돌아온다는 것을 기억했어야 했다.) 그는 슬픔으로 가득 찬 얼굴과 허튼소리의 입을 가졌다. 람세스는 어쨌든 그를 품에 안는다. 람세스처럼 모세도 그를 꽉 붙잡는 포옹을 되돌려준다. 그는 마지막으로 이렇게 안았을 때를 기억하려고 노력한다. 얼마나 이 감각에 굶주렸는지. 그들은 몇 년 만에 처음으로 같은 공기를 마시며 서로에게 기대고 있었다, 떨어져 있던 삶으로 너무나 지친 그의 어깨는 안도감에 젖어 있다. 그의 수염은 새로웠고, 목소리는 달라졌다(낮고 무거운 목소리). 그러나 그들의 몸은 서로를 알고 있다, 친숙함은 그의 동생이 이방인이 되었다는 것을 덮어주었다.</p><p> 모세는 침착한 자신감으로 이방의 신을 말하고 그를 초조하게 만든다. 람세스는 모세와 자신의 조언자들로부터 시선을 돌린다, 평소보다 쉽지는 않았지만. 군중의 집중을 해치는 데는 충분하다. 두려움과 신비로움은 절대 실패하지 않는다. 그러나 모세는 확신이 없고 연민하는 모양새로 결코 그에게 고개를 돌리지 않았다. 그는 처음으로 자신의 표독스러운 분노를 동생에게 느낀다.</p><p> <em>이것이 네가 사막에서 찾은 것이냐? 이것 때문에 날 떠난 것이냐?</em></p><p> 람세스는 신이었다, 그는 다른 것에게 동생을 빼앗겼다는 생각을 견딜 수 없었다.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> 람세스는 슬픔으로 공허한 아버지이다.</p><p> 이집트는 그와 함께 울지만, 그의 울음소리는 그 자신만이 들을 수 있다.</p><p> 그는 경시 받은 신이고, 복수심에 불타는 왕이며, 버려진 남자다.</p><p> 마지막 전차 경주를 시작하기는 쉽다, 군대를 이끌고 한때는 노예였고, 왕자였던 양치기를 쫓는 일과 같이. 그러나 지금도 모세는 그를 앞지른다, 람세스는 자신이 아닌 모세가 진정 건드려서는 안될 자였던 건 아닌지, 그렇기에 모세가 항상 그의 손에 닿지 않았던 것인지 궁금해진다.</p><p> 그는 벼랑에서 자신이 가하지 않은, 그렇기에 멈출 수도 없었던 재앙에 군대의 반을 잃는다. 그러나 그는 멈출 수 없었다. 한 사람의 배신이 천명의 믿음을 무의미하게 할 수 없었기에.</p><p> 바다가 갈라질 때 람세스는 진정한 경외심과 후회의 고통을 느낀다.</p><p>
  <em> '형제여, 우리는 위대해질 수 있었어-'</em>
</p><p> 모세는 단 한번, 뒤를 돌아본다. 그들 사이에 쪼개진 바다, 왕좌, 신성한 이름, 그 모든 것들이 가로막고 있어도, 그럼에도 불구하고 람세스는 여전히 그를 부른다,  그러나 모세는 다시 돌아오지 않는다.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>람세스는 이제 공허한 왕국의 파라오이다.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>